Eden 6: An Epilogue
by Carhop
Summary: How every story should end, at least in my universe. SJ, of course. The Eden Series is now complete. I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. Pretty please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Eden Series – An Epilogue

Author: Carhop

Email: PG-13

Category: Angst, romance

Pairings: Sam/Jack

Archive: SJD, yes; Heliopolis, yes; others please ask.

Summary: How every story should end.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/ Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

Spoilers: General knowledge of the show

Warnings: Mildly naughty language, sexual references and situations.

Status: Epilogue to the Eden series: "It's a Small World", "Dream World", "Eden Obsession", "Garden of Eden" and "Ancient Eden"

Timeframe: Sometime post-season six/early season seven, if things had happened differently.

Author's Notes: I offer profuse thanks to my excellent beta reader Fulinn. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Copyright: Copyright © 2004 two weeks after returning from her honeymoon, Colonel Samantha Carter sat over a late lunch in the mess hall, a cold cup of coffee by her hand and her laptop open in front of her. She was reviewing the analysis of the scans her team had been performing on Eden.

While no settlements of living Vescans showed on any scan, now that her people knew what to look for, images of ruins of several large cities filled the report. The archaeologists were agog at the richness of the finds despite the many millennia since the demise of the native civilization.

Especially intriguing to Daniel and his colleagues were the remains of a large settlement on an island off the coast of this continent. It strongly resembled the cities built by the Ancients on other planets. Had the human newcomers to this planet stumbled on another possible treasure trove of Ancient technology? Sam pondered the changes these finds would probably make in their little community. Already, requests for lab space, quarters and transportation across Eden filled her inbox. Sam inwardly groaned at the paperwork the finds would generate.

The mess hall door opened to admit a trio of airmen and a lab tech chatting amongst themselves; an occasional giggle escaped from the quartet. The women grabbed cups of coffee and appropriated a table halfway across the hall from their commander, oblivious to her presence.

"Have you heard the latest from Earth? It's soooo sad!" asked the lab tech in what was probably meant to be a whisper, but carried well across the hard surfaces of the large, empty room.

The first airman archly replied, "What now? Yet another call to contribute to a memorial fund?"

Sam felt guilty eavesdropping, but wasn't finished with the report she was trying to absorb. She had yet to read through to the final analysis and the proposed plans for more in-depth scans, most likely dedicating the satellite to this project for several months to come. So much for our plans for scanning the valleys north and south of the base and colony.

The second airman snorted scornfully. "They must think we're made of money. I mean, I feel sorry for the families, but the death rate at the SGC is so high lately what with the inroads Anubis is making that there's no way we could possibly give to each one."

The lab tech jumped in before this familiar tirade went any further. "No, no, it's not that at all. Geez, you'll never guess. I heard that when the old SG-1 team went back in time, Colonel Carter had all of her eggs destroyed or stolen or something. Poor thing, she can't ever have children. She's just a newlywed, too." The three airmen gasped in shock and expressed their sympathy for their fellow female.

"Oh dear, I'll bet the general and she weren't too happy about that."

"No, I'll bet not. Poor man must be crushed. I think he'd make such a good father, too." Second Airman shook her head sadly. Sam felt her throat close as emotions threatened to overwhelm her.

The quartet chatted for another 10 minutes, and then left to return to work. Sam sat staring into space for a few seconds, sadly mulling over the words she'd overheard. Well, it's not as though we ever thought it would be a secret, she mused miserably.

She closed her tablet PC with a gentle snick of the latch and loaded her dishes back on the tray for disposal at the bussing station. A troubled colonel made her way from the mess hall. From the door to the kitchen, the lone figure of Master Sergeant Bodine unhappily watched his commander and friend retreat, her walk a little slower, less energetic than was her norm.

As she walked across the sun-drenched common, Sam imagined every person she passed looked at her with pity, knowing of her personal loss.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Two days later found her at the SGC for her increasingly less frequent appointment with Doctor MacKenzie and her annoyingly regular appointment with Doctor Frasier. Since returning from SG-1's last "mission," she and Jack had been required to submit to bi-weekly exams until Janet was convinced they suffered no long-term damage. Sam finished her session with MacKenzie and strolled into the infirmary feeling somewhat better.

"Sam, you're early. If you want to get undressed and put on a gown, I'll be with you in just a few minutes," Janet threw over her shoulder while writing hurriedly in a chart.

"Uh, I can come back later if you're too busy."

Janet smirked and replied, "Nice try, Sam. Go. Change. Sit." Sam pouted, grabbed a gown and entered the small changing booth. Seconds later, she emerged and plopped ungracefully on a bed shielded from the general infirmary by a curtain. Several minutes later, the diminutive physician strode over, heels clicking on the vinyl floor, and sat down beside her friend with a huge sigh.

"Tough day?" Sam asked, a tiny grin starting.

"You've no idea, Sam. Three teams came home early – all injured in some imaginative way – all since six a.m. this morning. A regular exam is a treat. At least as long as you haven't contracted some weird alien virus or been invaded by a new type of parasite. Please tell me you haven't." Janet's eyes begged Sam for a reprieve.

"Nope and nope. Just little 'ol me in here," Sam assured Janet as she crossed her heart and raised two fingers. "Scout's honor." Janet smiled back and sighed in relief. "How's Cassie? I miss her terribly. Has she made up her mind which school to attend yet?"

"Oh, that girl! She'll be the death of me. She has the grades and grants to attend any college in America and quite a few excellent ones abroad, and General Hammond secured her a full scholarship. What does the little ingrate do? She's talking about taking a couple of years to 'find herself.' Argh! Kids!" Realizing to whom she was speaking, Janet bit her lip and apologized, "Sorry Sam…"

Sam smiled faintly and replied, "Don't worry about it, Janet. I know you didn't mean anything by it and I'm … kinda getting used to the idea. MacKenzie is really helping me come to terms with the reactions of others - the looks and comments people make without realizing – and get over the mild depression this whole thing has brought on." Janet squeezed Sam's hand and stood with more of her usual zip.

"Now, anything new since your last exam?" Sam shook her head and Janet briefly consulted Sam's chart. "Let's see, it's been almost five weeks since I saw you just before the wedding. Periods coming back to normal?"

"Well, you already know that the one after our little jaunt to the past was pretty light. No surprise there, considering everything. The last one was almost non-existent, except for some tenderness in my breasts. Jack says I was rather grumpy around that week. So, same as normal; for me, that is." Janet made a note on the chart.

"Okay, let's take your vitals, do a quick exam and run a few tests, then you'll be done for another two weeks. Have any plans for dinner tonight? I assume you're staying since it's pretty late on Eden."

"That would be great. Is Cassie home tonight or has the latest beau swept her off on a date?"

"Nope, she's home and would be ecstatic if you stayed over. If you drop by around six p.m., I'll give you a ride."

"Wonderful. See you then." Sam left the infirmary in a much better mood and set about visiting various people on base business. Six o'clock came well before she was done with her errands, but Sam was ready to leave when Janet shut down her computer for the day.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

A very enjoyable evening later, Janet and Sam returned to the SGC bright and early. The two women separated in the elevator. By evening, Sam returned to Eden, arriving in the wee hours of the morning, not willing to stay away another night. Rather than take the rings to her office, Sam joined a small group of airmen driving a string of motorized carts holding construction materials too large to go through the rings. The beefed-up electric golf carts had become ubiquitous on Eden for everything from hauling lumber to delivering mail. Having a Naquadah generator or two to recharge them came in quite handy for keeping Eden as pristine as possible for a human settlement.

At first, her driver was intimidated to be escorting the base commander, but her attempts to put the young sergeant at ease and a few genuine smiles soon bore fruit. Well before the 'gate complex was lost around a corner, the man was telling her all about his family in the Springs and plans for his future.

His non-stop chatter left Sam free to admire the changes spring had made in the road from the 'gate compound to the base. In the weeks since they left for Maui, wildflowers and grasses had filled in the bare patches to either side, snuggling up to the edges of the purple and green forest. The leaves on the trees had transformed from a promise to reality, changing the spare winter landscape into the lushness of springtime. Gratefully, Sam filled her lungs with the clean, crisp air and watched the pre-dawn light streak the sky in front of her.

"Ma'am?" The sound broke into her concentration.

"I'm sorry, Sergeant. I was woolgathering, admiring the dawn. What did you say?"

"Nothin' much, ma'am. I just asked if you and the general had special plans for today, seeing its Saturday."

"It is? Wow, I'd forgotten, what with the time difference between here and Earth, and spending much too much time 28 floors underground. You know, that's a very good question. I think it needs some serious consideration." Sam was silent for the remaining minutes of the trip to base. As soon as the cart pulled up in front of the ACE supply warehouse, a smiling Sam hopped off, bidding her companion goodbye with a wave.

Deliberately avoiding her office, Sam walked the few hundred yards to the mess hall kitchen door. She glanced inside the hive of activity and managed to catch Sergeant Bodine's eye.

"Anything I can do for ya, ma'am? Breakfast is just 'bout ready for the early shift if you'd like something," the portly NCO said around a friendly smile for his favorite colonel.

"I, uh, have a favor to ask, Sarge."

"Anything that's within my power is yours, as always."

"Somebody reminded me this is Saturday, so I'm going to go kidnap my husband for the day." Seeing the smile growing on his face, Sam continued, "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you provide a breakfast and lunch for two, to go?"

"If you can come back in half an hour, I'll have something whipped up for you. No problem at all, ma'am." Flashing him her zillion-watt smile, Sam thanked him and promised to be back in thirty minutes.

Sam raced to her quarters, showered, changed into jeans and a sweater, and packed a daypack. By the time she returned to the kitchen door, the sergeant had a hamper ready for her.

"Wow, fancy!" she exclaimed, delighted with the outcome of her request.

Bodine chuckled knowingly. "I've done this for a while, ma'am, and know how to be prepared for 'special' requests. Enjoy your day. Give my best to the general."

"I will. Thanks again." Sam scooped up the basket and attached the handle to her daypack for easier carrying. A quick trip to her office and a quicker trip through the rings to the colony site, found Sam very shortly outside Jack's tent. She could hear rustlings from within and wasn't surprised to find him up at this hour. Others, Delia and Keith Jameson and Jack's assistant, Lieutenant Colonel Jason Forsythe, milled around the camp stove or huddled over cups of coffee.

Sam motioned to the group, an index finger bisecting her smirking lips. Delia grinned at her fellow female, while the two men merely looked back, half-asleep. Slipping off her bundles, Sam waited off to the side for Jack to emerge from his tent.

Sensing something fun was about to happen and getting into the mood, Delia called, "General O'Neill, are you up yet?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

A muffled, "Coming, hold your horses," came softly from the tent, just before a hand threw the door flap back and Jack appeared, dressed for hard physical labor. Suddenly, Sam sprang at Jack's back and put her hands over his eyes.

"Your money or your life, General!" she mugged, deepening her voice slightly.

A smirking Jack, touched her hands and quipped, "Isn't that supposed to be 'Your money or your wife,' Colonel?"

"Darn, you guessed it was me!" Sam chuckled and reached around to kiss his cheek.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company … wife?" A frisson of delight passed through her at his words. Wife!

"Jack, you're such a slave driver. It's Saturday, for crying out loud. I'm kidnapping you for the day and you're going to give everyone the day off. Oh, and … leave your radio behind."

Giving into the inevitable, he turned to his grinning staff members and, still smirking, announced, "You heard the lady; enjoy your day off!" Turning back to Sam, he asked, "So … what now, boss?"

"Follow me. We're going to spend some time in our very own valley." Sam slipped her arm through his and led the way back to the rings. Within seconds, the pair was in their cabin living room. Without a word, she opened the hamper, laid out the scrumptious breakfast picnic style, and then, with a flourish, invited Jack to sit.

Shortly, the fabulous repast consumed, Jack turned to his new bride. "And for your next act, my love?"

As she picked up the dishes, Sam grinned and winked suggestively. "You'll like it. Trust me."

She held up the backpack hamper for Jack and took the daypack for herself. They set out north from the cabin and walked along the rugged shoreline as the sun climbed ever higher. By noon, they had hiked the rocky western shore, slogged around the marshy meadow on the northeastern edge of the lake and arrived at the small rocky beach Jack remembered from his survey of the valley over a year ago.

They spread the blanket and ate their lunch, mostly in companionable silence. Later, they lay side by side, enjoying the sun and their solitude. No one demanded their attention, asked for a decision or interrupted either one. It was bliss.

After about an hour of their alternately napping and talking about nothing in particular, Sam rolled to face Jack and draped her arm across his broad chest. "A little birdie told me there are hot springs in the south end of the lake. Care to corroborate the rumor, General?"

He rolled to face her. "Yeah, there are. We've just never had the time to go there before." His lips caressed her neck along the line of her jugular, leaving goose bumps behind. With great restraint, Sam pushed him back so she could look at him.

"Well, we have all of today and tonight - I have plans for tomorrow. What are we waiting for?" Jack grinned back at her. Without a word, he leapt to his feet and held out a hand.

They hiked at a leisurely pace for a couple of hours, finally reaching the rocky area at the southern tip of the lake. Jack pointed out the way to a ledge a dozen or more feet above their heads. He led Sam up the irregular and difficult path to the ledge that jutted out over the clear waters of the lake twenty feet below. Jack expectantly watched his love's face as they walked hand-in-hand into the grotto containing the hot spring. A fissure high above allowed in a mote-filled beam of light. Crystals in the cave walls reflected the sunlight, setting the tiny room ablaze with multi-colored sparks.

She gaped around the space in awe. In a hushed voice, Sam said, "It's beautiful, sweetheart. How did you ever find this?"

"On one of my hundreds of survey passes around this area," he grinned at Sam, now able to remember their time of alienation from each other without pain, "I was doing a little snooping around and decided that this ledge was a great place from which to scope out the lake. It's, uh, where I found the diamond for your engagement ring."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes circled the room from top to bottom and side to side. She shone her flashlight beam on the walls. "Th-th-this is a diamond?" she stuttered, open-mouthed.

"Yeah, the whole cave as far as I can tell. It took me quite a while to scoop all of the diamond shards out of the pool and fill it with sand from the lake so that it's safe to get in. I still have to clean it out periodically to keep from getting a diamond coated butt." Jack chuckled at the image his words conveyed.

"What did you do with them all?"

"Oh, I have a couple of crates of them back at the cabin. Figured we could always retire on them if anything happened to the SGC," Jack said, a major smirk gracing his attractive face. "And, if nothing happened by the time we're too old to need more money, I figured the colony would probably need the capital."

"Sweetheart, you amaze me. Yet again." Sam leaned in to kiss him gently. "I love you."

"Not just for my money?" Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively earning him a kiss from his wife.

"Our money. Isn't Eden a community property world?" Sam leaned away, snickering, as the general took a playful swipe at her. "Come on, show me the hot water. I think we could both use it.

"Are you saying I smell bad, Mrs. O'Neill?"

Sam sniffed the air around Jack. "Nooooooooo, Mr. Carter. But now that you mention it…" She shrieked as Jack lunged for her and chased her further back into the glittering cave. Her playful scream turned into a cry of alarm and annoyance as she fell, face-first, into the warm pond. Sputtering irately, Sam spun and sat up to face her new husband who stood, helpless with laughter, on the edge of the pool.

Wiping water from her eyes and picking strands of hair from her mouth, Sam quipped, "It's a good thing you have the hamper, dear." Jack stopped guffawing long enough to ask why. "Because you have the dessert and champagne. All I have left – pfft," she blew more strings of hair out, "is the sexy underwear I brought. Guess it's all too wet to wear now…"

"Crap!"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Continued in Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Part 2

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Several hours and much groveling on Jack's part later, the pair reclined in the warm pool, wrapped in each other's arms. Glasses of wine, chilled in the cold waters of the lake, stood close to hand. Empty plates lay discarded beside their clothes and several small pieces of silk.

Sam ran her tongue languorously over Jack's jaw, wringing a faint moan from him. "Mmm, you taste way better than chocolate," she asserted.

Jack chuckled, sated, and kissed the top of her head. "I could have told you that." Her assault on him moved lower and Jack sucked in a harsh breath, throwing his head back against the sand around the pool. "Ohh Sam, you are going to kill me."

She raised her head from his chest to retort, "And you're lovin' every minute, Mon Général."

"Am I ever…"

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The following morning, after spending the night in their cabin, Sam and Jack headed for the Stargate compound. She had promised her husband free reign in a home improvement store for the next phase of expansion on their lakeside cabin. As they passed the 'gate technician's station, the young lieutenant hailed the pair and stood to attention.

"Ma'am! I have a message for you. Doctor Frasier has been trying to contact you since early yesterday. She said it was quite urgent that you contact her." Sam glanced at Jack, eyebrows raised, then shook her head.

"Not a clue, Jack. Shall we find out what she wants? I hope nothing's happened to Cassie." Holding hands, the pair walked apprehensively through the Stargate to their former home.

On the other side of the wormhole, General Hammond waved them on to the infirmary with a quiet word. This worried them more than anything had so far. Still hand-in-hand, they raced through the halls without quite breaking into a run, anxiety getting the better of them.

"Janet!" Sam called as they rounded the infirmary door. "You needed to see me? Is Cassie okay?"

"What's wrong, Janet?" Jack asked, simultaneously.

"Follow me." Her face carefully blank, she led them to her office and closed the door behind her, continuing to face the door for a few seconds. This did nothing for their level of anxiety. She turned to look at her two co-workers and friends. "Sam, I got the test results back from your last physical. At first, I thought it was a mistake; I'd forgotten to exclude that test on the paperwork. But when the test came back positive – for the third time – and the DNA on the test materials were confirmed as yours, I knew it had to be true."

"Janet! You're killing us here. What's going on?" Jack demanded.

The doctor handed a slip of paper to Sam, suddenly grinning from ear to ear. Incredulous, Sam looked at her best friend after reading the contents.

"This isn't possible, Janet. This says I'm pregnant." Jack did a quick ping-pong head movement between the two women, genuinely confused and unable to compose a coherent sentence. "I'm no medical doctor, but I know you need at least two components to make a baby, and one of those is … missing."

"Sam, I did the calculations and, when Ama performed her procedure, you were ovulating. An egg had already been released into your fallopian tube and was around long enough for your little tryst on the mountain top." She looked at the two of them as if they were teenagers caught necking at the drive-in. Both Sam and Jack blushed furiously.

In a lightening quick movement, Jack leapt to his feet, grabbed his wife in a bear hug and swung her around in a circle. "Woo hoo! A baby. Sam, we're gonna have a baby!"

"Not if you don't take better care of her than that, sir," Janet admonished. "Her reproductive system has been through so much trauma lately, I can't make any guarantees. Now, put her down! Sir."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jack gently put Sam back down. She wasn't smiling. "Sam, what's wrong?

"I, uh," Sam cleared her throat and spoke in a small voice, "I was just getting used to the idea of never being able to have children and here I am, pregnant." She turned to face her husband; unshed tears swam in her eyes. "We never got to discuss whether we even wanted to have kids. Our whole life, everything we planned, is all changed, Jack - again. I'm … just having a little trouble taking in this latest in a long series of twists and turns, where someone or something else makes life-changing choices for me. It's all just a little too much."

"Sam," Jack murmured as he gathered her into his arms. Janet slipped quietly out of her office to give them some privacy. "You're right this is a huge change. Will you be okay with this, sweetheart?"

"I suppose so. Just give me a little time to get used to the idea." She put her hand to her mouth and gasped, horrified, "Holy Hannah. What's General Hammond going to say? I mean I'm the commander of a rapidly growing base, plus the science station. How can I handle my job and a baby, too?"

"What can he say but congratulations? I'm sure he'll do anything humanly possible to make sure you can handle this however you want. Hey, look how he changed things for me just so I could steal you away from him and SG-1." Jack smiled gently and kissed away an errant tear.

"I guess this is what they mean when they talk about mood swings, huh?" Sam wrinkled her nose in distaste. I am so not going to enjoy this being out of control thing, she mused.

"Come on. If you're up for it, let's go talk to Hammond and give him the good news." Sam nodded her agreement and the pair left Janet's office in silence, arms around each other.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

The meeting with their CO went just as Jack had predicted. The general was at his grandfatherly best, congratulating his two favorite subordinates sincerely. He was anxious to accommodate her so long as she didn't leave the program. He knew that, practically, there was no program without the pair before him.

"Colonel, I'll leave the decision up to you as to how you'd like to re-work your position and support you in any way possible within the parameters of the project charter. I'm sure you'll come up with a solution that meets your needs as well as those of the Eden Project. Don't worry about the prohibition against children during the first two years of the colony. That went out the window when we arranged to accommodate the Jaffa and their families."

"Thank you, sir," Sam said gratefully, sighing with relief, barely keeping more tears from falling. Janet, always prepared, leaned over the table to hand her a tissue. Hammond, having survived two pregnancies with his own wife, cleared his throat and requested the doctor list any restrictions to the colonel's normal routine.

"Sam, you'll need to keep your bi-weekly exams, but restrict 'gate travel as much as possible outside of that. And no more jaunting around the universe and through time!" Janet gave her best friend that sternest look she could, emphasizing her sincerity.

"No problem, Doc. I'll make sure she stays home," Jack assured her, earning him a "look" from his wife. "And gets plenty of rest and proper nutrition."

"Sir, I'd like to request that you expedite Major Grace's promotion. I think he would be an excellent base commander if I'm forced to step down," Sam asked. She glanced at Jack and saw that he approved.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

One Week Later – Eden Base

"I've asked you all here today to celebrate the well-deserved promotion of Major Jason Grace to Lieutenant Colonel," a happily smiling Colonel Samantha Carter announced from the bandstand. "Will everyone please come to attention?" With that, Sam and Jack each pinned the shiny new silver oak leaves on Grace's collar and took their turns accepting the salute of the man who'd served them both so well.

After the applause died down, Sam stepped up to the microphone again. "I have three additional announcements to make today. All, I think, are good news. First, I am stepping down as commander of Eden Base-" At the inevitable groans and expressions of disappointment, Sam held up her hands for silence. "and will be replaced by Lieutenant Colonel Grace. Colonel Grace has been here as long as anyone has and knows the base intimately. I have every confidence he will prove to be an excellent commander and I know you will all give him your best."

"Colonel," a voice from the crowd asked, "will you be leaving Eden?"

"No. My second announcement is that I will be concentrating on the science station and will provide Colonel Grace with guidance, when asked. The science contingent has long needed a dedicated manager and I have wanted for some time to get back to what I do best, scientific research. This change will allow me to meet both needs." She gazed out over the assembled base personnel. "Are there any questions?"

After a short, stunned pause, an airman near the front piped up, "What's your third announcement, ma'am?"

Sam beamed at her people for a second. Jack stepped up the stand beside her, slipped an arm around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Part of the reason for my change in position is because I – we recently found out that I'm pregnant."

A general hubbub broke out and chaos reigned until Lieutenant. Colonel Grace let out a piercing whistle. "Hey! Let her finish." An eager silence replaced the roar of speculation and surprise.

She smiled softly before raising her head to face the crowd again. "I won't go into the gory details. I'm sure you're all aware of the mechanics of how pregnancy happens." Laughter rolled over the gathering. More seriously, she continued, her voice shaking, "You all know some of what happened to me when we were transported to the past. I was forced to give up my ova in return for assistance in getting SG-1 home." Heads nodded all over the place. "Well, she missed one." Sam shrugged, grinning once more, and again laughter rang out. Members of the crowd shouted congratulations to the couple, who descended the stairs to join the assembly now that the announcements were over.

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Ten Days Later – The SGC

"Juuuust a little more…" Janet promised as she moved the ultrasound wand over Sam's gently rounded, gel-slathered belly. Jack stood behind his new bride, clasping her hand tightly, as the transducer wand passed across the same spot for the third time.

"Um, Janet, aren't you done yet? I really have to go, you know," Sam urged.

"I think I have everything I need now, Sam." The happily grinning doctor stepped away to reveal the ultrasound monitor and said, "General, Colonel, meet your children." There before them, outlined clearly, was two distinct heads, two beating hearts, one tiny twig of a penis. They were having twins – a boy and a girl!

The pair gazed, flabbergasted, at each other. Again? Gradually, soft smiles, that O'Neill would have called sappy, spread over both faces. Janet and her nurse exchanged indulgent grins.

"I know it's early at 14 weeks, but have you thought of names yet?" The young nurse asked.

The parents seemed to wake and stared into each other's eyes for confirmation. Each seeing that the other agreed, they replied as one, "Mikey and Megan."

Sam added, "It's like a dream come true. Only this time, please don't wake me." Jack bent down to claim her lips in a tender kiss.

The End – for real

SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1SG1

Author's Note: If you don't get the references to Mikey and Megan or the dream, read "Dream World," part two of this series.


End file.
